Fi and Homer
by Rock-Mock
Summary: WARNING- rated M for sex scene.


The nights air was cold, the wind blew through the window. The window was broken so I had to put up with the wind, on this already cold night. All I wanted was the feeling of warmth on my skin, the feel of someone's body next to mine, close to mine, touching mine. All I truly wanted was homer. His big figure was all I really wanted on me. Ellie was doing Sentry duty and no doubt Lee was with her too. They would be in the front room of the house that we have been secretly staying in when we go into Wirrawee. The house was off to the edge of Wirrawee and not much of the soldiers come past here. Not even when they go round on their cars. I got up and opened my door slowly, it creaked open. I didn't want to make much of a noise; I didn't want to alert Ellie or Lee that I was moving to find Homer. Homer was in the room next to mine, so luckily I didn't have to go far. The door to his room was worse than mine. It moaned loudly as soon as I touched the wood. It took about 10 minutes to get through the door and I wasn't sure how much time there was till next sentry. Since he was already awake now they might wake someone else to do it. Hopefully I thought it would be Kevin, but I think Ellie would be more comfortable waking up Homer at such an hour.

"Ellie is it my turn for sentry already?" Homer asked fumbling round in his bed.

"No" I told Homer.

"Fi" Homer said alarmed, "I thought you were Ellie, sorry I can't see, it's so dark." He said as he relaxed just a little.

"Well yeah it's dark its night time. And it's alright." I walked slowly over to him and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Uhh, So what you doing?" Homer asked.

"Nothing," I replied. I wanted things to move a little faster, but I don't know if he would truly want this. So I sat there smoothing out the creases in his sheets. He turned ridged when my hand moved near his hand, by the top of his thigh. Nothing was being said by me or him and I was getting frustrated, but I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. Never had I been put in a situation like this, never had I let my hormones take over my brain. Then before I could finish thinking to myself what I was going to do Homers hand grabbed mine, my small hand was lost in his huge ones. Homer was now sitting up, his face so close to mine. It may have been dark but I could feel his breath on my face. His hot breath went over my cold skin. With his free hand he grabbed my face and pushed his lips to mine. His moist lips moving so lightly on my own. With my hand that he held he moved it to his shoulder and released it, taking his other hand and moving it to my hip. Homer pulled my body on top of his as he slowly lay back down. The sheet he had still kept his flesh away from mine and I grabbed the top of the sheet and pulled it down. Underneath the sheet I could feel Homers naked chest my hands sliding down it with the sheets till my hands reached his hips. But didn't dare go further. I was trembling; I wasn't sure what to do. But he pulled the sheet down further revealing that he didn't sleep with clothes on. After being pulled down and under Homers sheets, he began to trail his hands around my own body. Revealing my flesh as he pulled up my shirt, caressing my skin he moved his hands down to the buttons on my jeans. He took my jeans off while I played with his hair and teased his lips. I was now fully naked; it felt exhilarating to have my body close to another without anything between us, not even clothes. He let go of my naked body and turned his to the other side of the bed. I lay there unsure of what to do, could I really go this far. Yes I was thinking before of how much I wanted and needed him, but am I ready to go that far. We have been in this war for a few months now and people were surely dying while fighting to save the country and all I could think of was if I could have sex. The sheets moved up a little as Homer shifted, he was putting the condom on and I knew I only had a few minutes maybe less to decide if I was ready for this. I've never done this before I'll most likely be terrible at it, then Homer won't like me, but maybe he's never done it before. Surely Homer has, who else would have wanted condoms in the time of war, not Lee, definitely not Robin, Kevin might have when Corrie was around. Then a gush of wind came through the room, the coldness of the air chilled my body to the core, and then I felt the heat of Homers arm, tingling sensations were sent throughout my whole body and I knew what I wanted. I knew I was ready.

Homer turned back to me and started kissing me as soon as our faces met. His hands moving over the curves of my body. I could feel his penis near my vagina, the feel of it near it but not in it, made me wet. He started moving his penis closer to my opening but still not inside of it yet. I thought I could feel myself dripping right before he entered. The feeling sent me sky high, I never wanted it to stop. Homer was thrusting inside me, him grinding his hips him kissing me neck, my lips, my face. I couldn't believe what I have missed. I waited so long to do this. And since this was my first time, I wasn't sure what to do with my hands. When Homer was kissing my lips, pashing me, I would play with his hair; this was when he was most lightly going with our joining. Then when Homer was sucking on the skin of my neck, kissing my neck; this was when he was fiercely joining with me. I grabbed his arms for support, although we were laying down, I felt like I was about to fall over. The pleasure rate was rising, rising, rising and then Homer exploded inside me, I felt the great climax of this night. "OH!" I moaned so loud when I came. All the while he had been moaning too. When Homer had taken the condom off. We laid there, I was in his arms and I was running my fingers down the lines of his back. During these moments of peace, we both heard the footsteps coming down the hallway to this room. I pulled myself down under the covers, it was kinda of juvenile and stupid, but since there was no lighting I thought what was the chance of Ellie seeing me. Except it wasn't Ellie who came bursting through the door. Lee walked right in and went to the side that I was hiding under. He was just saying Homer wake up when I just made the slightest noise, and trust lee to notice it. He stopped and said, "Uhh Homer it's your turn for sentry," Homer grunted. Lee was walking away then he said, "yuck, dude that's gross." I first thought he was talking about me, but then he threw something wet on the bed. It was the condom. I didn't want Lee to know this, and now he's going to tell Ellie, so much for being sneaky. Homer started getting out of bed. With out saying a word he got his clothes on. I stayed there and just laid in the bed, And apart from Lee knowing what happened the only thought I had was. I wanna do that again.


End file.
